Olhos Negros
by KaoriH
Summary: Ele possuia olhos singulares, e um desejo escondido. Ganhadora do Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE - Yaoi ShikaKanku -


• **Disclaimer : **Oi, meu nome é Kishimoto 8)

Nota¹ :Fic feita em resposta ao _Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE_.

Nota² : **Yaoi** : relacionamento homossexual entre homens. ; **Shoujen Ai** : sem cenas _muito_ fortes. Contém insinuações. ; ( Leia **se** quiser. )

* * *

-

-

-

**  
A** curiosidade de **saber**  
O que me **prende**? O que me **paralisa**?  
Serão **dois olhos ****negros** como os teus  
_Que me farão cruzar a __**divisa**_...

Dois Olhos Negros - Lenine

••• 

-

-

-

* * *

Seu trabalho havia sido interrompido, e deixar as marionetes de lado para um _pronunciamento_ do irmão não lhe agradava tanto quanto parecia. Detestava ser interrompido, mas não podia fazer nada para desculpar-se por negar um chamado do outro... o jeito era obedecer. Não demorou a alcançar o escritório. Não era insano – o suficiente – para negligenciar uma ordem vinda do Kage. Mesmo sem o demônio que habitava seu corpo, Gaara ainda era suficientemente aterrorizador, sem falar que ele tinha a proteção de Temari e ela sim, com ou sem demônio era uma psicótica em potencial, bateu anunciando-se e não esperou uma resposta para abri-las. A sala de teto tão alto como todo o palácio - que se assemelhava ao dos senhores feudais árabes - , com uma decoração quase nula, alguns arquivos e a mesa onde seu irmão trabalhava com a burocracia. Eles não estavam sozinhos. Temari estava encostada na mesa, apoiando o leque sobre as pernas, visivelmente impaciente talvez pela demora em Kankuro chegar. Mais dois ninjas naquela sala. Hyuuga e Nara.

**Ele** estava lá.

O jounin preguiçoso de Konoha estava encostado junto à janela, mantinha os braços cruzados e o rosto inclinado, fitando um ponto aleatório no chão. Kankuro acostumara-se a vê-lo em Suna, ele _sempre_ vinha, era _sempre _ele quem aparecia cada vez que Konoha e Suna tinham qualquer assunto em comum... havia habituado-se com a presença do outro, até podia gostar de vê-lo ali... mas claro, eram hipóteses ridículas. Ao lado dele permanecia imóvel o jounin com o byakugan, mas os olhos de Kankuro permaneciam fitando com o máximo de discrição que lhe eram possíveis o ninja do penteado _exótico_. Nara moveu-se desconfortável e inicialmente ele culpara a presença da irmã, mas amargou um engano. Os olhos negros moveram-se abandonando o chão, e fixaram-se nos dele. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado, e agora devolvia o olhar, de uma forma que o irmão do Kage apenas fez desviar os olhos, sentindo o sangue acumular-se no rosto. Estava... _corando_! Corando? Temari que discutia com Gaara desde que o outro irmão havia chego ao escritório calou-se por fim.

– O próximo Chunnin Shiken será realizado em Suna. – Foram as palavras secas do Kage, que não fitava nenhum dos presentes em especial, ao contrário mantinha os olhos sobre um dos pergaminhos que lotavam sua mesa.

"_É bom saber que me consideram da família."_ resmungou em pensamento, erguendo o rosto que mantivera abaixado desde... desde que os olhos do shinobi de Konoha haviam provocado nele aquela sensação estranha. Aparentemente não fora só ele a ficar surpreso, já que podia ver nos olhos da irmã a mesma reação. _"Gaara se ferrou."_

– Vocês dois... – ele continuou ainda examinando um documento. – ... serão examinadores. Junto com Hyuuga e Nara.

As palavras do Kage cessaram, e por poucos segundos o silêncio continuou. Temari já havia sido uma examinadora do Exame, em Konoha, mas Kakuro? Mas não fora esse o real motivo do silêncio, pelo menos não do silêncio de Kankuro. E o que o destraía tanto?

**Ele**.

Ele era o que se chamava de 'companhia oficial' de Temari, já que sempre que viajava até Suna – e essas visitas estavam cada vez mais freqüentes – ele passava horas na companhia dela. Kankuro tinha grandes suspeitas de que Temari havia _finalmente_ arranjado um namorado, já que ela estava cada vez mais irritada e menos paciente. Aquilo **só** poderia ser um caso mal resolvido. E como o gênio de Konoha era quem mais passava tempo com ela... deduziu. Era ridículo pensar naquilo... aquilo eram ciúmes da irmã? Ela sabia se cuidar... e ele sabia que não eram ciúmes da irmã. Desviou os olhos discretamente fitando o shinobi que caminhava em sua direção, os passos tão lentos quanto lhe eram permitidos, quase decepcionado constatou que a porta estava logo atrás dele. **Quase**.

Novamente os olhos negros deitaram sobre os dele, e novamente ele sentiu o corpo responder com aquela ridícula sensação e o péssimo ato de curvar o rosto poucos centímetros, escondendo as íris castanho-esverdeadas. Ninguém se opôs a decisão, ficariam cuidando do Chunnin Shiken. Com um aceno curto Gaara deu a entender que deveriam sair, e no mesmo silêncio retiraram-se, deixando para trás o Kage e seus intermináveis documentos pendentes. Temari foi a primeira a desaparecer, berrando com uma camareira. O outro foi Hyuuga, mas esse chegou a dar uma explicação à Shikamaru, e com uma mesura despedir-se antes de sumir pelo corredor oposto.

– Faz tempo que não falamos. – Foram aquelas palavras que provocaram um leve sobressalto em Kankuro. A voz do outro jounin era... estranha ao seu ponto de ver. Preguiçosa, arrastada, com certa dificuldade ela fazia-se audível. Mesmo assim era assombrosamente agradável. O que ele estava pensando? Desde quando a voz de um homem lhe era agradável? Ainda mais a voz do provável **namorado** da sua irmã. Eles raramente conversavam, apenas quando se fazia necessário... e quando Kankuro conseguia formular alguma coisa para dizer diante do outro.

– É. – Kankuro se socava mentalmente por não responder direito. Temari mais de uma vez havia reclamado do fato de que conversar com Shikamaru era difícil, porque ele raramente dava-se ao trabalho de responder. Pois bem ele estava falando e fora Kankuro quem desperdiçou a chance de responder. _"Imbecil."_

Shikamaru colocou um meio-sorriso nos lábios finos, e baixou os olhos procurando pelos bolsos do colete o maço de cigarros, caminhavam lado a lado, automaticamente para fora dali. Finalmente ele prendeu um cigarro com os dentes, e em um gesto curto o acendeu. Uma única tragada foi suficiente para que o ar fosse tomado pelo odor acre da fumaça fazendo-o fechar os olhos em apreciação, e mesmo que por poucos segundos Kankuro admirou o rosto forte relaxava com a primeira tragada da nicotina, corou ao pousar os olhos sobre os lábios, secos pelo clima, nos quais pendia o cigarro. Quando Shikamaru tornou a abrir os olhos, verificou a carteira de cigarros vazia, só então fitou o rosto corado do rapaz ao seu lado, que estancara os passos junto a ele. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com sutileza, antes de voltar a falar.

– Conhece algum lugar por aqui, que venda cigarros? – A pergunta fora feita em um tom educado, tendo como resposta antes das palavras o meneio positivo do shinobi.

– Na Avenida principal, vendem de tudo por lá. E não é muito longe. – Falava rápido, um tanto afobado, mas ao menos eram mais palavras do que da outra vez. Cruzou os braços, desconfortável, e continuou fitando o corredor a sua frente. – Eu posso ir com você... se-se você quiser.

Gaguejando? Hesitando? E ainda por cima, corando? Ótimo, era definitivamente um imbecil. Apenas de ter a sensação dos olhos negros sobre ele, seu corpo reagia sozinho, fazendo com que parecesse mais idiota. Abafou um suspiro resignado consigo mesmo e descruzou os braços, sem saber _o que fazer_, exatamente.

– Se você não se importar, eu quero ir sozinho. – Nara não parecia aborrecido, apenas mantinha a mesma expressão cansada. – Eu conheço bem por aqui... Você se importaria?

– Claro que não. – Respondeu rápido demais, e pensou ver uma sombra de decepção nos olhos do moreno. Não era decepção. Ele apenas desejava que fosse decepção. – Ja.

– Ja ne.

Kankuro seguiu com os olhos os passos do shinobi, até que ele sumisse por detrás dos muros que protegiam o palácio. O que... o que era aquela coisa idiota? Desde quando havia se tornando tão estúpido daquele modo? Meneou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, repreendendo a si próprio e voltou para o corredor, que daria para as escadas. Iria voltar para o seu quarto, seria uma longa tarde. Longa tarde.

-

Já fazia algumas horas que o sol havia desaparecido, deixando ainda o calor praticamente insuportável que fazia com que as noites de Suna fossem deliciosamente abafadas. Há horas Kankuro havia desistido de concentrar-se nas _malditas_ marionetes, por mais de dez vezes tentara – sem sucesso – concertá-las, e mesmo com esforço tudo o que fazia parecia-lhe altamente amador. Era ridículo. Nunca se perdia quando começava a trabalhar, e naquela tarde tudo no que conseguia concentrar-se eram o par de olhos negros e os lábios finos que sustentavam o sorriso ladino. Ah sim, já havia se entregado ao fato de que cobiçava os lábios de outro homem. E foi com aqueles pensamentos que permaneceu muito mais tempo do que o esperado no banho tentando dar um jeito de _acalmar-se_.

Terminou um banho verdadeiramente longo, tanto quanto inútil, e vestiu-se com demora que ele próprio desconhecia, e vestiu com a mesma lentidão a única peça de roupa que cobria o corpo, sendo essa uma calça pouco _apresentável_. As noite sempre eram quentes em Suna. Apenas não dormia nu porque a idéia não lhe agradava. E por que...

– Já vai. - Resmungou praguejando em pensamente, por causa de algumas batidas na porta ricamente esculpida.

... Porque Temari tinha insônia e a mania infeliz de sempre acordá-lo para conversar durante alta madrugada. Receber a irmã em trajes sumários já era ruim, seria pior se não houvesse os trajes sumários. Segurou a porta ainda fitando a parede oposta, esperando que ela entrasse.

- Você deveria tomar um remédio e ir dormir, não é normal... Shikamaru?

Engoliu seco com a visão do rapaz parado à sua porta. Ele segurava um gato. **Seu** gato.

– Yo... – Cumprimentou demorado, com o mesmo sorriso típico adornando os lábios – Temari disse que é seu.

Kankuro não respondeu de imediato, piscou diversas vezes e tornou a corar o que só fez com que Shikamaru risse baixo, uma risada divertida, nem sarcástica, nem irônica, apenas real. Ele levantou o gato na altura dos olhos esverdeados do Subaku e o sacudiu, fazendo com que o outro corasse ainda mais intensamente e finalmente saísse do transe em que tinha entrado, e então estendesse os braços para impedir os movimentos bruscos. Seria melhor se não o tivesse feito. Definitivamente.

– Desculpe. – Pediram juntos. Shikamaru por estar sacudindo o pobre bichano, Kankuro por estar segurando-o. E ele ainda estava o segurando.

A mão fria contornava os pulsos que pareciam queimar. Não era apenas nisso que eram diferentes. Kankuro tinha a pele alva como aquela que nunca viu a luz, enquanto Nara possuía a cor mais acentuada pelas horas de treinamento sob o sol, que se fazia visível na camisa sem mangas sob o colete. Seria hipocrisia de ambos não notarem ao outro, seria impossível naquele momento. Ao que Shikamaru notou, Kankuro ficava completamente diferente sem aquelas marcas em seu rosto ele não devia usá-las... era quase um crime, e a cor dos cabelos surpreendeu-o, esperava fios rubros intensos como os de Gaara, ou até louros parecidos com areia, como eram os de Temari. Nenhum dos dois. Castanhos. Nem claros nem escuros. Os dedos dele afrouxaram-se e o gato caiu no chão, caminhando normalmente mesmo que tivesse soltado um miado agudo, quase indignado, pelo modo como foi tratado. Não moviam-se. Nem sequer os olhos mudavam seu foco. Aos poucos as mãos de Kankuro cederam à pressão deixando que os pulsos escapassem por entre elas. Umedeceu os lábios com um gesto quase involuntário procurando palavras que não teria a oportunidade de usar.

– Me des... – Não chegou a completar a frase, calado pelos lábios que, assim como a pele, mostravam-se deliciosamente quentes.

O susto inicial fora o que o detivera estático e com os olhos quase arregalados fitando a proximidade do rosto do shinobi de Konoha, que mantinha as íris intensas escondidas pelas pálpebras pesadas, talvez fosse melhor assim. Porém, a resistência dele não foi longe, assim que as mãos ásperas de Shikamaru tocaram sua pele, unindo parcialmente os corpos, puxando-o pelas costas, os olhos finalmente cederam, e a boca entreabriu-se permitindo que o toque suave do início daquele beijo fosse além, podendo sentir a textura agradável da língua do outro contra a sua, explorando sua boca por completo, em movimentos curtos, desajeitados, tímidos e ansiosos pelo contato.

Uma deliciosa antítese.

As mãos firmes acariciavam a pele exposta do shinobi de Suna fazendo certa pressão sobre ele, pressão aquela que era amenizada com os movimentos circulares que mudavam por vezes tocando-lhe o cós dos pijamas insinuando-se com urgência sobre os quadris, carícias aquelas que eram as responsáveis pelos calafrios que subiam pela coluna de Kankuro e pela repentina sensação de que lentamente a calça tornava-se mais apertada. Os toques de Kankuro ao contrário dos de Shikamaru eram medidos lentamente tímidos, retraídos ao alcançar-lhe a pele sob a camisa muito próximo do começo das calças do shinobi. Quanto tempo ficaram ali não era importante, o tempo era relativamente imperfeito. Finalmente afastaram-se, poucos centímetros necessários para que pudessem tornar a obter algum oxigênio. As respirações mesclavam-se, e de repente aquele cômodo tornara-se mais exageradamente quente do que jamais fora, ao menos para eles.

– Você... Suna...o que... Tema... – As palavras estavam erradas, e nem lhe interessava a resposta, não se essa fosse diferente da que ele desejava, mas não terminou, podia sentir o moreno sorrir a sua frente, mesmo que mantivesse os olhos fechados.

– Nós tinhamos um assunto em comum. – A cada palavra dita, o leve roçar dos lábios contra os de Kankuro era dado pela proximidade que mantinham, proximidade essa que não pretendiam quebrar, a voz preguiçosa não era a mesma, diferente do habitual o tom possuia uma rouquidão libidinosa, quente, macia... exatamente como os lábios possuíam. Então era **Kankuro** o assunto em comum. Kankuro umedeceu os lábios como fizera antes, e o gemido rouco de protesto que vinha de Shikamaru fez com que abrisse os olhos. – Não faça isso... ou não me mande ir embora essa noite.

O sorriso de Kankurou alargou-se significativamente, e ele fez umedecer os lábios novamente, porém de forma intencional, fitando por fim os olhos negros que eram embaçados pela malícia. Recuaram juntos para dentro do quarto, e o som da tranca foi como o último esboço da lucidez se esvaindo.

-

Temari sorriu acariciando o bichano nos seus braços, desencostou-se da parede da qual tinha a visão clara da porta do quarto do irmão mais novo. _"Finalmente"_ comemorou mentalmente, satisfeita em seu papel como Cupido. Não agüentava mais ter com Shikamaru sobre o irmão.

– Eu ainda estou sem sono... – Ela confidenciou ao gato que ronronava em seus braços, obviamente isso era estúpido. Os pés conheciam o caminho decorado para onde ela ia. – ... e você não me parece o tipo que fala muito... então...

Deu os ombros, e empurrou lentamente a porta pesada que se abriu sem nenhum rangido.

Mesmo assim o par de olhos de esmeralda sondou-na quando entrou, e o movimento do rosto não conotava nenhuma surpresa aparente.

– Não consigo dormir.

* * *

-

-

-

**N/a**: Gostaram? Eu gostei de escrever... nunca tinha feito nada yaoi com o Shikamaru, mas... ficoou tããããão fluffly o Kankuro uke n.n' Só uma coisa... **eu queria fazer maior** T.T sofri com essas limtações, mas espero que tenha ficado de acordo /o/

(6')

Bem, espero que vocês gostem também e qualquer reclamação é o primeiro Yaoi que eu escrevo o/

E sim, a Temari é uma yaoimaníaca n.n''


End file.
